The Contest
by nativecutie44
Summary: Yusuke and Kurama are on a contest. But what kind of contest? Very funny! Based on a true contest that me and my friend did. COMPLETE!
1. The Contest

**The Contest**

"You're on!" It was a typical day at school and Yusuke was having a fight with Kurama. "Are you sure man? I AM gonna win!" Yusuke said, with confidence in his voice.

"Damn right, I'm sure! And I'm gonna win, not you," Kurama said. "What's with all this talk? Is it a _bet_?" They looked up. Hiei jumped down from the tree. "Well, what is it?"

Kurama ignored Hiei. "Tomorrow?" Yusuke nodded. "As soon as everyone's out and about, we'll start." Kurama thought for a moment. "Okay. The mall, 9:00 am."

Hiei was fuming. "Anybody gonna fill me in on this, or do I bring out my kantana and slit your throats?" Kurama and Yusuke shook hands. "Deal." And they left.

"Damn. I feel as useless as Kuwabara now," Hiei said. He turned and left. "I do wonder what they were talking about, though," Hiei said. He sighed. He was gonna have to wait until tomorrow to figure it out.

The next day…

"HIEI!!" Hiei turned. It was Kurama and Yusuke. _"What could they possibly want?" _Yusuke and Kurama reached Hiei and were panting. "Hiei? Are you-" Kurama gasped out. "Are you my bitch?" Hiei looked at him, confused and annoyed.

"What??" Kurama stopped panting, but he was sweating. "And don't touch me," Hiei warned. "Are you my bitch," Kurama asked again, this time clearly. Yusuke gave him a death glare.

"Wanna explain _what _the hell you guys are even talking about," Hiei said. Yusuke and Kurama laughed. "This is what you guys were talking about yesterday, isn't it?"

They nodded, still laughing. "Yusuke bet me that I couldn't get more people them him to say they were my bitch," Kurama said, still laughing. Hiei sweat dropped.

"And why?? It sounds so idiotic. Something Yusuke and Kuwabara would do, but not you, Kurama." Kurama said, "Yeah, I know. I'm just proving a point to him."

Yusuke stopped laughing. "I would not do something stupid, Hiei!" Hiei gave him a blank look before saying, "Then why are you doing it now?" Yusuke was red with embarrassment and anger.

"And to answer your question Kurama, don't even _count _on it," Hiei said. He then jumped and left. "Ha ha," Yusuke said. "I will win your bet, Yusuke! Count on it!"

For the next hour, they were asking random people if they were their bitch. 1 girl said she was Kurama's bitch, so the score was:

Spirit Detective: 0

Fox Boy: 1

"Damn you, Kurama! Damn you!" Kurama chuckled. "When you got it guy, flaunt it!" Yusuke was pissed. "Oi, Kurama!" They turned. Hiei was walking towards them.

Yusuke pleaded, "Say you're my bitch Hiei! Please! I'm begging you!!" Hiei looked down at him. "How about this; No." Yusuke fell to the ground. "Dammit."

"Don't tell me you 2 are still at it? It's been 2 hours, for God's sake! Give it up!" Kurama shook his head. "You don't know what'll happen if I lose, Hiei. I can't give up!"

Hiei shook his head. "Whatever." He turned and left. Keiko was walking with Botan. "Oi, Keiko! Botan! Over here!" Kurama shook his head. "Don't do it."

Keiko and Botan walked up to them. "Hey guys!" Yusuke took Keiko's and Botan's hand. "Are you 2 my bitches?" Kurama looked at him, then hid behind the bench he was sitting on.

Both Keiko and Botan slapped him hard across the face. "Bastard!" And they left. "How come you didn't do it, Fox Boy?!" Yusuke asked with anger in his voice.

"Because," Kurama explained calmly, "I would've gotten 2 red, burning marks across the face, just like you." It was true. 2 red hand marks were on his face.

"Dammit," Yusuke mumbled. "HEY GUYS!!" They turned. "Hi Kuwabara." Kuwabara looked at Yusuke. "What- Don't ask," Kurama said, interrupting him.

"Hey Kuwabara. Are you my bitch?" Kuwabara looked shocked at the question Yusuke asked him. "If you say yes, you can beat me up in front of your friends."

Kuwabara thought for a moment. He sighed. "Fine. I'm your bitch."

Score:

Spirit Detective: 1

Fox Boy: 1

**What's gonna happen next time? Please review!! I'll give you a cookie for a good review.**


	2. What time is it?

**The Contest**

"Yays! I'm winning!" Kurama looked strangely at his friend. "No you're not. It's a tie." Yusuke glared at his friend. "You can't let a guy bask at that for 5 minutes, can you?" Kurama shook his head. "Nope."

Hiei jumped down from a nearby tree. "What's this now?" Yusuke fell. "Geez, don't do that!" Hiei scoffed. "Hn. You should be on your guard at all times, Spirit Detective. You know that."

Yusuke growled. "You short bastard." Hiei put his hand on his kantana. "You wanna try me, Spirit Boy? You'll be dead in 5 seconds!" Yusuke gave him a look that said, "Bring it on, sucker!"

Kurama stood between them. "Don't fight, you guys." A girl came by. "Aww, I like it when guys stand between fights, trying to stop them." Kurama still stood between them. "Really?" The girl nodded. "Hey, are you my bitch?" The girl giggled. "I guess I am."

Score:

Spirit Detective: 1

Fox Boy: 2

Yusuke stopped fighting. "What?!" The girl left. "Not cool, dude!" Kurama looked at him. "Well, don't fight. It's as simple as that," Kurama said calmly. Yusuke growled at him.

"I'm wasting my time here. Bye," Hiei said, annoyed since he didn't have a chance to fight him. Yusuke looked at the clock. "Not good!" Kurama looked at the clock.

The clock that was in the distance of town read 4:37. Kurama chuckled. "I'm winning. Jealous?" Yusuke growled, since he had a habit of doing that when he's mad. "Oh go to hell, you sadistic bastard."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "The day I go to hell is the day you go and rape yourself." Yusuke growled at him. "And will you stop growling? It's annoying!"

Yusuke gave him an evil grin. "Make me," he said. Kurama's eyes went from green to a yellowish color. "I'll make Youko do it." Youko Kurama is the demon fox that lives inside Kurama.

"What?! Do I have a say in this," Youko asked. "Nope," Kurama replied. "Damn you." Yusuke looked at him. "Anything wrong?" Kurama shook his head. "No. Nothing's wrong, Yusuke." Yusuke shook his head. "Okay."

"Hi Yusuke! Hi Kurama!" They turned. It was Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister, and Yukina, Hiei's little sister. Kuwabara had a crush on Yukina, which of course, Hiei didn't like. And Shizuru had a little crush on Hiei, which Kuwabara didn't like.

"Hi Kurama. Hi Yusuke," Yukina said softly. "Hi Yukina. Hi Shizuru," Kurama and Yusuke said in unison. "Jinx. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! You owe me a pop," Kurama said to Yusuke. "Damn," Yusuke said. Shizuru and Yukina giggled.

"YUKINA!!" All 4 of them turned. "Uh-oh. I hear my little brother's voice," Shizuru said. "I totally didn't know you were gonna be here," Kuwabara said, panting from running. Shizuru gave him a look. "Leave. You've been following us for the past hour. Now go."

"Aww, c'mon sis! Please? I've been trying to-" Kuwabara was interrupted by Shizuru. "No. Now go home." Kuwabara groaned. "Fine." He took Yukina's hands. "I bid you farewell my love." Shizuru hit him in the back of his head. "Can't you go 1 day without flirting with Yukina?! Sheez. You need help."

Kuwabara held his head. "Ow? That hurt!" Shizuru shrugged. "So? You'll heal. Now leave." Yusuke laughed. "You got owned, Kuwabara!" Shizuru hit him harder in the back of his head. "Don't make fun of my little brother!"

Yusuke held his bruised head. "Women. I will never understand them and hitting guys." Kurama sweat dropped. "Well, see ya Kurama and Yusuke," Shizuru said. "Bye Kurama. Bye Yusuke," Yukina said.

Shizuru was a tough woman, but a bubbly woman also. Yukina was a tough girl in her own way. She's just to nice to show it. And she just won't hurt people. She's a sweet person.

When Shizuru and Yukina were out of earshot, Kurama busted out laughing. "What," Yusuke asked in an icy voice. "You! I can't believe you said that! And Shizuru hit you in the head!" Yusuke looked at the clock again.

"Damn!" Kurama looked at the clock also. This time it read 5:03. "Ooh, you're losing. You gonna try to keep up," Kurama asked in a sly voice. Yusuke glared at him. "Don't even think that you're gonna win, Kurama! I WILL WIN!!"

Kurama shrugged. "Whatever you say, Yusuke." Yusuke looked at him. "Yeah! Whatever I say!" Kurama's eyes widened. "What," Yusuke asked. "What's got you so spooked?"

"Gotcha!" Yusuke jumped and hit his already bruised head on a branch. "Dammit Hiei! Quit that!!" Hiei laughed. "Told you to keep your guard up, Spirit Boy!" Yusuke glared at him. "I hate you, Hiei. I hate you so much." Hiei nodded. "Good. Now who's winning?" Kurama pointed at himself.

"And look what time it is."

**What time was it? Is it the end of the bet? And if so, what's the loser gotta do? Read chapter 3 to find out! And review.**


	3. The loser and end

**The Contest**

The clock read 6:32. Yusuke's jaw was hanging. Hiei stepped away from him, because he looked a little creepy to him. Hiei stepped towards Kurama and asked him, "Psst. Kurama? What's wrong with Yusuke? He's creeping me out with that look."

Kurama snickered. "Because before we met you this morning, we made a deadline to when we should count how many people said they were our bitch." Hiei gave him a look that said "Huh? What?"

Kurama sighed. "In other words, the deadline is 8:10." Hiei shook his head. "I'm a guy and I can't understand why my own gender likes to compete." He was about to leave when Kurama grabbed his arm.

"Hiei? Are you my bitch?" Hiei glared at him. "We settled this. _No!" _Kurama gave him a look that said "Please??" Hiei jumped in a tree and shuddered. "I hate that damn look." He ran away.

"OW!!" Kurama turned. Yusuke just asked a girl, or what he _thought _was a girl, if "she" was his bitch. A deep, manly voice growled out, "Go to hell! Pervert kid. Mistaking me, _ME, _for a damn girl. Bastard," and he walked away. Kurama gave Yusuke a horrified glance.

"Gross! You thought that was a- Yes! Now leave me alone," Yusuke said, interrupting Kurama. Kurama thought he might puke. "And I'm guessing that "girl" slapped your face," Kurama asked, still disgusted. Yusuke nodded. "Harder than Botan's and Keiko's slap together."

Yusuke held his burning face as he asked girls that walked by if they were his bitch. Kurama sweetly asked each girl that walked by if she was his bitch. Guess who got slapped?

Spirit Detective: 1

Fox Boy: I lost count. But I remember the last number was 12, so let's go with 12.

"Girls can slap _hard, _Kurama. Words of wisdom, be careful about what you say and do around girls. They can be sensitive about stuff," Yusuke said, holding his repeatedly slapped in the exact same spot. Kurama chuckled.

"AAAHH!!" They turned. What they saw made them laugh. Kuwabara was coming around the corner, wearing a dress, wearing makeup, and wearing a long, blonde wig.

Kurama stopped laughing when he saw Shizuru coming around the corner, holding lipstick and eyeliner. "Get back here, little brother! I swear it won't take long!" Yusuke still laughed.

Kuwabara screamed in agony. "SAVE ME!!" Kurama couldn't contain it any longer. He busted out laughing. Shizuru slapped Yusuke and Kurama hard across the face. "DON'T LAUGH AT MY LITTLE BROTHER!! THIS IS PUNISHMENT!!"

Kurama held his face. "What'd he do?" Yusuke jumped on Kuwabara so he didn't run away. "I HATE YOU ALL!!" Shizuru replied in a strained voice, "He followed us to the Women's department in the mall and turned into a Peeping Tom and watched Yukina undress until I saw him." Kurama was shocked.

"And I suppose since he did that, he's gonna be a woman and dress like 1," Kurama asked, since he didn't believe it. "DAMN STRAIGHT," Shizuru exclaimed. "Now move, this is what Pervert Kuwa-chan is gonna get!"

Kurama shook his head. "Want me to get Hiei? I mean," he asked, now talking in a whisper, "she is his little sister, after all." Shizuru shook her head. "No. I wanna get back at Kuwabara, not kill him." Kurama agreed. Hiei would kill Kuwabara at any chance he got, and right now, spying on Yukina and seeing her undress, that sounds like a perfect excuse to kill him.

"Hey," Shizuru asked Yusuke and Kurama, "I ran into Hiei and he told me about a bet you guys are having?" Kurama and Yusuke nodded. "Hey," Yusuke said in a sly voice. Kurama shook his head at him. "Don't do it Yusuke!" Yusuke ignored him. "Shizuru, are you my bitch?"

Usually, girls would slap him across the face. Shizuru, on the other hand, wasn't like most girls. She punched him hard across the face. "You dumb bastard!" Kuwabara saw this opportunity to leave. "Oh no you don't," Shizuru yelled.

When Shizuru was outta sight, they both busted out laughing. "Did you see him?! He looked like an actual girl," Yusuke exclaimed, rolling on the ground. Kurama was rolling on the ground also, but he had tears in his eyes. "I know! He looked like a dumbass," Kurama yelled.

Youko saw Kuwabara and was laughing harder than Yusuke and Kurama combined. "He always looks like an idiot, but that 1 takes the cake!" Yusuke stopped laughing for a moment. "We should've got a picture! That would've been great blackmail!"

Kurama wiped the tears away. "Yeah! That would've been great," he replied. "Bakas!" They looked up. It was the infamous Hiei. Yusuke yelled at him, "What's up Hiei?!" Hiei jumped on the ground, away from him.

"Are you drunk or something? Or have you finally lost your minds," Hiei asked in an icy voice. Yusuke shook his head. "You didn't see Kuwabara?! That was funny!" Hiei looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would I care about that baka?" Yusuke shook his head. "Nothing. Forget I said anything." Hiei looked toward town, where the big clock was. "Uh, guys? Your deadline _is _8:10, right?" Yusuke and Kurama nodded.

"Okay. I'm just gonna leave before I hear whining," Hiei said. When he was gone, they looked at the clock. "Oh crap!" The clock read 8:05. Kurama laughed out in glee. "Yes! I've won!"

"DAMMIT!!" That was obviously Yusuke's reply. "I've lost!" Kurama felt like dancing. "Yes! And you know what the deal was, about the loser's end of the deal, right?" Yusuke shook his head in sorrow. "Unfortunately, yes."

The next day…

"Wonder what Kurama is doing now," Hiei said. He ran to Kurama's house. He knocked, waiting for someone to answer the door. The door opened slowly. Hiei tapped his foot. "Well?"

The door opened all the way. Hiei laughed at the sight, but was also horribly disgusted at what he saw. Yusuke was in a maid's outfit, dress, shoes, makeup, and even a wig.

"KURAMA! IT'S HIEI! GET YOUR GIRLY ASS DOWN HERE!!" Kurama walked slowly down the stairs. "Thanks bitch. Now leave." Yusuke painfully walked to the kitchen.

Hiei asked, "What the hell happened?! He looks gay!" Kurama laughed with his best friend. "He lost the contest." Hiei's mouth opened wide. "That's why you didn't want to lose?! I'm actually _glad _you won." Kurama shook his head.

"Yeah. The loser has to be the winner's bitch _all month long. _Isn't that right, bitch?!" Yusuke mumbled something that sounded like, "Go to hell." Kurama and Hiei laughed. "Well, I just wanted to see who won the bet and what the loser has to do. I'm leaving. Bye Kurama. Bye Bitch!" And Hiei left.

**So that's what the loser has to do. Poor Yusuke, or should I say "Bitch?" Well, that's all for today. Thanks for your time!**

**Now go! I have other fanfics to write.**


End file.
